


he’s kinda hot tho

by joontastic



Series: all hail wonwoo in a crop top [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mingyu is babie, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wonwoo in a crop top is all i need in life, Wrote this in two hours, barely there, you wouldn’t even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joontastic/pseuds/joontastic
Summary: Mingyu can only survive so many crop top fits.(inspired by one Jeon Wonwoo in a crop top, not once, but twice.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: all hail wonwoo in a crop top [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904863
Comments: 41
Kudos: 316





	he’s kinda hot tho

**Author's Note:**

> first seventeen fic so im sorry if they seem ooc!! pls leave feedback i’d love to know how i could do better!! 
> 
> also all hail jeon wonwoo in a crop top. if only we could all look as good as he.

” So we’re performing Left & Right, yes?” Mingyu asks, rubbing at his eyes aggressively since he’d just woken up from a nap. He’s lucky he’d been placed last in line for a makeup touch-up before their performance. Everything just seems groggy to him. 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, sipping on his metal straw that he carries around in his bag but only uses when Hansol reminds him. “Yes, since you know, it  _ is  _ our comeback.”

Mingyu nods. “Just making sure. I dreamt we traveled back in time and we just came out with Aju Nice.” 

Seokmin doesn’t have time to jump in and voice his opinion on another 20 minute encore of Aju Nice because Seungcheol walks into the dressing room, visibly grinning from ear to ear with a cunning smile. Jisoo follows close behind, shaking his head but also smiling. Jeonghan just walks in behind with a smirk. 

“What did you do,” Jihoon deadpans. 

Seungcheol giggles, and Mingyu is just barely waking up from a nap and has no time to define any meaning behind the giggle before Wonwoo walks in, tugging on the hem of his shirt. 

Seungkwan almost drops his iced americano, Junhui rips his earbud out of his ear, and Minghao accidentally knocks over Chan and Soonyoung’s jenga tower. 

And Mingyu? Mingyu can only stare. 

“I convinced him to cut his shirt,” Seungcheol grins even wider. Jeonghan tried to hide his smile behind his fist, but it doesn’t stop the stylist noona from coming over to smack him right after doing the same to their leader. 

“No, noona!” Jeonghan holds his hand up in an attempt to block her tiny hands. “Hyeon-noona said we could do it!” 

Said stylist also grins from across the room, where she’s comparing two different shirts for Hansol. 

“In my defense, I tried to stop them,” Jisoo says. He gets a weaker slap to the arm for that. 

Mingyu’s thoughts are running a mile a minute. Why did Wonwoo agree? How will it look when they perform? Wouldn’t Wonwoo’s stomach get cold?

“Won’t your stomach get cold?” He voices the last thought out loud. 

Wonwoo stares at his roommate. “Your concern is that my stomach will get cold?” 

Mingyu shifts in his spot in the corner of the couch. “It’ll give you a stomachache,” he shrugs. 

“So cute,” Seokmin coos, reaching out to pinch Mingyu’s cheek. “All concerned about your roommate’s stomach issues.” 

The taller of the two only rolls his eyes before turning back to Wonwoo, who still holds the center of attention in the room. “But seriously hyung, are you good in the crop top?” 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, then turns to his exposed midriff, then back at Mingyu. “Yeah, I’m good.” Mingyu unconsciously follows Wonwoo’s gaze to his skin, and he gulps at the happy trail contrasting Wonwoo’s golden skin. “Do you not like it?” 

Minghao snorts. “He’s practically drooling, hyung.” 

If Minghao gets hit in the face with a hanger, no one outside the room needs to know. 

-

It’s not that Mingyu has never seen Wonwoo naked before. They’d  _ roommates,  _ for goodness’ sake. They’d have to be invisible for them to never come across the other naked at least once in their time together. 

But after watching their last performance (over and over and over and over again), Mingyu is suddenly hyper aware of any time Wonwoo shows even a sliver of skin. 

Wonwoo stretches when he sits up in bed after waking up? Mingyu stubs his toe on the dresser. 

Wonwoo’s robe falls open when he walks in after taking a shower? Mingyu drops his phone on his face. 

Wonwoo decides to see what pants he owns that could match the cursed crop top? Mingyu couldn’t take it, he booked it out of the room so fast he almost knocked Hansol over in the hallway. 

“Hyung? Everything okay?” Hansol asks, steadying Mingyu with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Great, everything, absolutely perfect,” Mingyu says. “Just uh, washroom.” 

“Oh-kay,” Hansol stretches out. “Whatever you say, hyung. Shower’s all yours.” 

Mingyu nods and practically sprints down the rest of the hall and locks himself in, sitting down on the toilet before taking deep breaths. 

He’d always known Wonwoo was good looking. Also very fit. Lovely curves. 

However. 

He never imagined him in a crop top and god, now that he knows what it looks like…

Suddenly his pants get a little tighter and Mingyu sighs. 

Then he gasps. “ _ Oh _ .”

He’s attracted to Wonwoo. 

He wills away the tightness in his pants with the most unappealing things he could possibly think of: Jungkook throwing up after too many pizzas during their last hangout, Jihoon laughing so hard coffee came out of his nose, and Seungkwan doing his stupid calf raises (no, Mingyu knows they’re not stupid but he’s still weirded out by how often Seungkwan insists on doing them). 

As soon as it’s gone, Mingyu shoots out of the bathroom before hunting down Seungcheol. After what feels like forever, but in reality only a few minutes, he finds their leader chilling in bed with Jeonghan and Jisoo. 

“You!” Mingyu whines. “This is all your fault.” And with that, he crosses the room, and plants himself right across all three hyungs’ laps. He makes sure that Seungcheol gets his feet. 

“Is our baby sad?” Jeonghan coos, petting Mingyu’s hair. 

Mingyu shakes his head no, brushing his face on Jisoo’s thigh. 

“Is our baby sleepy?” Seungcheol mocks, and he gets a face full of sock for it. 

“Our baby is frustrated, isn’t he?” Jisoo says, lightly scratching at Mingyu’s back, because Mingyu loves a good scratch. 

He whines again, confirming his answer. 

“What’s wrong, lovely?” Jisoo says, holding a hand out to encourage Mingyu to turn over and talk. 

“Wonwoo-hyung is  _ hot _ ,” Mingyu says, rolling off of their laps but moving to place his head in Jisoo’s lap, since he’s the best hyung to have a heart to heart to. 

Seungcheol pats Mingyu’s leg. “If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be in the group. We’re a pretty hot group of guys, you know.” Jeonghan and Jisoo make sounds of agreement, because who would deny being a pretty face?

“Not the point right now,” Jisoo then says. “Why is it bothering you, Mingyu-yah?” 

“Crop tops.” Mingyu says in a monotone. “That’s why it’s your fault.” He says, lifting his head to look up at Seungcheol. 

“Hey,” Seungcheol says. “I simply handed him the scissors and said, ‘You won’t’. And then he said, ‘bet’. And then started snipping.” 

“Oh, so you’re saying he had no idea how hot he would look? Or he knew exactly how hot he would look and that’s why he didn’t hesitate.” 

“No, I’m saying it’s not my fault.”

Mingyu spends another 20 minutes whining about how  _ hot _ Wonwoo is and how much any sliver of skin he shows now is driving him insane. 

When he finally leaves the room, Seungcheol adds, “At least it was impulsive, you might never have to see it again. It was a one time thing.”

-

“This is not my fault,” Seungcheol says the moment Mingyu steps foot on the set of their 24H music video a few weeks later. 

“What is? Did you cut my lines?” Mingyu asks, taking a bite out of his croissant. He and Hansol have been feeling European with their food lately, so they asked the manager for croissants for breakfast. He certainly delivered. 

Seungcheol grins, leaning over and taking a bite – no, more like chomps on half of the remaining croissant – before he speaks again. “No, but I’ll let you find out yourself. Just know that it isn’t my fault and I had nothing to do with it.” 

“Oh-kay,” Mingyu says slowly. He takes a smaller bite of the croissant before shoving the rest in his hyung’s mouth. 

“Sfanks!” Seungcheol sputters out over the croissant as Mingyu walks away. Mingyu simply holds a hand up in acknowledgement as he heads for the clothing racks and the dressing room. 

“Not yet,” Hyeon-noona says, stopping him from entering. “There’s only a small bit of space this time around, especially with distancing. Wait till one of the boys come out.” 

And usually, Mingyu takes this as an opportunity to take a nap against the speaker. But he doesn’t feel like it today, and he’s glad he doesn’t, because the next person to step out of the dressing room is Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo in another fucking crop top. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu just about whines. Seungcheol cackles in the distance. 

“What? I thought we liked the crop tops,” Wonwoo says, rolling his neck around, making his top shift even more. 

“Only about every single one of your fans,” Hyeon-noona shrugs. “Wonwoo is the latest bias wrecker.” 

“I’m going to fucking die,” Mingyu mumbles under his breath. “Nothing, nothing,” he says louder when Wonwoo turns to him curiously. He ducks into the dressing room where Junhui smirks at him the moment they make eye contact. 

“Enjoy the view?” Junhui says. 

“Very much so,” Mingyu snaps. But then he smiles. “He looks so good.”

-

To Mingyu’s credit, he only gets distracted twice during shooting. And it’s only because Wonwoo is in his peripheral vision and he can see the fabric of his top move up, exposing more and more of his stomach. 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo calls out during their last break before the last finishing touches for the day. “C’mere.” 

“Coming,” Mingyu replies, but his voice sounds distant in his ears. He trips as he gets up from where he’s sitting on the floor, but he makes it over. “What’s up, hyung?” 

“I know you’ve been watching me. You know what this top is perfect for?” Wonwoo says casually. 

Mingyu gulps. It feels like a trick question. He blinks, waiting for Wonwoo to answer. 

“Feeling your hand on my waist,” he finally says, his voice going lower than it already is. He takes a step closer into Mingyu’s space, taking the younger’s hand and placing it right on the exposed skin on his waist. “So that you’ll be close enough that I can do this,” he says slowly, before leaning in. He gives Mingyu enough time to back out, but Mingyu wants to do anything but that.

He takes control, gripping Wonwoo’s waist tighter and pulling him closer until their lips meet. 

Seungkwan actually drops his iced americano. 

**Author's Note:**

> also please let me know if you would like an extended version of this!! i bet mingyu has a crop top kink. what?


End file.
